Innocence
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: I think I'm in love. In love with a man named ..." WARNING! YAOI! BOYxBOY! AkuDem


**Me: I know that you're all think, "Gosh, Sammy! Why are you starting ANOTHER story?!" Well, this idea came to me after I started reading Demyx fan-fiction stories and how every one of them is either romance or hurt/comfort. So I decided to do a romance one too!**

**Demyx: Who's it with?! Who's it with?!** **Who's it with?! Who's it with?!**

**Me: It's uh, with …**

**Demyx: Guess I'll just read it. *reads* What!? **

**Roxas: What is it? *reads* What?! **

**Me: Uh, well, um I can explain!**

**Roxas: Explain why I'm not in this story!**

**Demyx: Or this pairing! Geez …**

**Me: Not yet at least! Uh, Riku! Do the Disclaimer! Now!**

**Riku: Fine. Sammy does not own any characters mentioned. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. I do own the plot. Hopefully.**

**Summary: "I think that I may be in love. In love with a man named …" Warning! Yaoi a.k.a boy x boy. AkuDem**

Innocence

Prologue: Field of Innocence

Axel POV

That damn Xigbar! He's going to make me late for a meeting that I found out about 5 minutes ago!

*Flashback*

I was drifting into a dreamless sleep on the couch in the Living Room That Never was, When suddenly …

"Yo, Dancer Boy! Wake up!"

The voice caused me to jolt upright and fall dramatically of the couch.

"Dammit Xigbar! I was trying to sleep!" I yelled, getting up of the floor. "And stop calling me that!"

Xigbar waged his pointer finger in front of my face and said, "Only if you start calling me 'Sir Xigbar von Freeshooter the II'."

"No, no, no, no, never," I said, waving my hands. "When Zexion becomes happy-go-lucky and Xemnas wears a dress!"

"Fine whatever, _Dancer Boy,"_ he said, a smile coming to his face. I felt so-called anger rise up inside me.

"Say that again Freeshooter and you're dead. Now what did you wake me up to tell me?" I said, trying to keep my voice cool and level.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Superior? Oh, right, I almost forgot! There's a meeting in 5 minutes and now I bid you good-bye," he said, vanishing down a hallway.

"Crap! A meeting! What the hell!"

*Flashback End*

So that's why I'm running through these stupid pure white halls to the big throne room that also serves the purpose of a meeting room.

I skidded to a halt and rushed through an open doorway, quickly taking my place on a throne.

"Yes, made it just in time," I whispered to myself.

"Order! The Superior is about to speak!" Saïx, the local suck-up, called out.

"Thank you, Number VI. I have called this meeting to order to announce that we have a new member among our ranks," Xemnas said, drawing out each word.

'Dammit. Probably another socially awkward reject like Zexion," I thought. 'At least I won't be the new guy anymore.'

"So, I'd like you to welcome Number IX, Demyx the Melodious Nocturne," Xemnas continued. "You can all greet him later in the formally vacant room next to Number VIII." He paused and finally said, "Meeting is over."

Finally, after that some-what informative meeting, I jumped down to the floor and walked out to the hall, where I broke into a mad dash to my room.

*Several Minutes Later*

I lay down on my bed, staring at the red ceiling. I had decided to 'welcome' Demyx later. After I had come up with a clever and witty nickname for him.

"Demyx, hmm," I said out loud. "Let's see. Emmy, Dem-Dem, Dem. What the hell! They all sound cute!"

I closed my eyes and was trying to think of something, when I suddenly sing someone singing. And it was good! Strange, because everyone else in the Organization is almost tone-deaf.

"I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now"

I listened for several minutes, until the song ended.

"Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
I still remember."

"Maybe I should pay little Demyx a visit," I said, getting up and off the bed.

Leaving my room, I walked down the hall, straining my ears to hear music and looking for that so called vacant room.

I finally found a room labeled:

Organization XIII

Number IX, Demyx

The Melodious Nocturne

I was about to knock on the door, when suddenly a new song rang out.

"He's my best friend

Best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?"

I paused and decide against my better judgment and just opened the door. I saw a young male with a blonde Mullet-Mohawk thing facing his back towards me, singing and dancing to music that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Maybe some pretty girls

Are in your world

Excuse me; I could also be your girl."

I coughed to get his attention.

He froze and slowly turned his head around to look at me. His eyes were an aquamarine color and startled looking.

"Hello, sorry to uh, barge in and interrupt you but I just wanted to welcome you and introduce myself," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm Axel, Rank VIII."

Finally he relaxed and said, "Oh, hello! I figured that there was one more person to meet since I'm Rank IX and I've already meet 7 people."

Geez, he seems like an airhead.

"That's nice, Demyx. So, "I said, trying to keep on smiling. "What do you think of the others? And just plain living a non-existent life as a Nobody?"

"Well, everyone else seems like they don't want anything to do with me. Xemnas gives me chills. Xigbar seems okay but keeps calling me 'dude' and waving BIG guns around. Xaldin looks tough, but doesn't seem like one that won't talk unless in extreme situations. Vexen seems like someone to avoid unless it's an extreme situation. Lexaeus is someone who wouldn't bother you. Zexion is so emotionless and uses big words I don't understand. Saïx is even scarier than Xemnas and doesn't seem like someone to antagonize. And you, Axel, I haven't really figured you out yet," he said finally taking a breath. "And living as a Nobody seems, well I don't know, like I shouldn't be here. Like when the Heartless attacked me, I should have died instead of coming back and living again."

His expression changed to a sullen, somber look and I noticed his eyes darken to a deep teal. He seemed interesting enough, but I'll have to inquire more later.

"Sorry about that, Dem. We all think that one time or another. I gotta go now, but I'll be back to show you around later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay, bye," he said, still looking somber.

I left his room and shut the door. I walked back down to my room, where I flopped down on the bed, ready to take a nap.

"He's an odd little duck," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Demyx POV

My memories, Dyme's memories, flowed back through me as Axel left. And then the tears started to flow as well. Nobodies can't feel; then why am I like this. Having so many emotions welled up inside me. Axel is … strange.

I think I'm in love, in love with a man named Axel.

**Me: Now to answer your questions! 1: Roxas is not in here yet, but he will be. 2: I felt like doing an AkuDem fic because I've been reading a LOT of Demyx fanfictions lately and there all almost romance/hurt/comfort. And finally 3: Axel is called Dancer Boy because his official title is 'The Flurry of ****Dancing**** Flames'.**

**Axel: Geez, you're making me feel so special.**

**Me: Because you are special! Special to Roxas!**

**Axel: Really!?**

**Me: Yeah, extremely.**

**Axel: There's still a chance!!**

**Me: God, please help Axel get over his delusions. On another note, I welcome reviews and am now taking requests for fanfictions. If you have an idea, just PM me it and I'll consider doing it!** **Good-Bye and have a great day, er, night, um, whatever time it is for you!**


End file.
